


Show Me (How to Love You)

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, GKM Fill, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex, older!bottom!Kurt, younger!top!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on gkm<br/>This is a world where it's normal for families to give their younger children to be raised by someone else.<br/>When the child is around 16 and deemed old enough the fosterparents take them to bed. It's normal social practice and homosexual relations are allowed and even favoured because they can't result in pregnancies. I'm picturing it somewhat like during the Roman Empire.<br/>Blaine is raised by Kurt Hummel and his wife/husband? (I don't really care either way) and when he turns sixteen Kurt takes him as a lover. Blaine is not opposed at all because Kurt is a very good-looking man and many of his friends are jealous because he has such a nice and handsome foster father.<br/>-bottom!Kurt teaching Blaine how to pleasure him<br/>-dirty!talk/rough!sex<br/>-Blaine taking charge once he feels confident enough<br/>-possessive!Blaine<br/>-Kurt being amused by Blaine's jealousy and flirting with his husband/other men to egg him on<br/>-maybe daddy!kink (if Blaine called Kurt "father" before their affair)<br/>If it's possible for two men to marry in this verse I'd like for Blaine to try an convince Kurt to leave his husband and marry him.</p><p>Doesn't follow the prompt exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me (How to Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on gkm](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=57409922#t57409922) and [here on tumblr](http://klainewritings.tumblr.com/post/48555873427/klaine-older-bottom-kurt-younger-top-blaine-age)
> 
> Starts with a long section with no porn because apparently I cannot write porn without coming up with a whole background universe. If you want skip it it’s the third break (~~~) and then a bit.
> 
> Also: While it is set in a somewhat Victorian world, lube exists (because I figured if male/male relations are socially accepted if not expected they would have come up with an at least half-way decent lubricant. Probably something like Vaseline...?)

Blaine is used to sitting next to Kurt at dinner parties and watching him flirt with men and women alike. He doesn’t really care about the women because while he doesn’t like that they get more of Kurt’s attention than he does in those moments, he knows Kurt would never consider any of them seriously. It’s the men, the handsome men that are so eager for Kurt’s attention, that grate on his nerves and make him scoot his chair closer to Kurt’s, that make him want to stake a claim he has no right to.

So he sits next to Kurt and keeps his perfect smile on, lowers his eyes and smiles prettily when older men look at him with interest and makes polite conversation with everyone else, pretends interest for those he needs to woo into liking him. 

He knows his duties and he knows he can’t embarrass Kurt and he also knows that these parties are as much for his benefit as they are for Kurt’s enjoyment. His future most likely depends on them, because maybe he will meet his future husband here, or his future employer or the person who will write him the deciding reference. 

The servants bring in the dessert and Blaine lets out a quiet sigh of relief, grateful that the evening is almost over. He must have not been as quiet as he’d hoped because Kurt turns towards him with a smile but his foot brushes against Blaine’s ankle in warning. 

Blaine smiles and lowers his eyes like it pleases the men that look at him and his body with hunger and imagine him in their bed and with their ring on his hand. While Kurt is not at all like those men, he still should be in Kurt’s bed by now, three weeks after he turned sixteen. 

He swallows against the disappointment and shame that floods him at the thought and turns towards his dessert, smiling through it. The lady to his right asks him a question about his piano playing and he takes a deep breath and pushes the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind, puts on his best smile.

~~~

“Talk to me, Blaine!” Kurt demands in a low voice as soon as the door closes behind them. The maids are already asleep, Kurt gave them the night off, so Blaine helps Kurt out of his coat and hangs them up carefully. 

“About what, sir?” he asks and turns to lock the front entrance, pulls off his muddy shoes so he won’t track it through the whole house and onto the fine carpet on the first floor. 

Kurt sighs and runs a hand through his hair. His shoes are as clean as when they left, Blaine doesn’t know how he does it, but he doesn’t make a move towards the stairs so Blaine is forced to stay as well with nothing more to do to distract him. 

“You’ve been acting strangely those past few weeks, sweetheart. And you don’t come and play for me anymore when I work in the study.” He looks almost hurt.  
Blaine keeps his smile on and wishes he could disregard his manners, the manners Kurt taught him, and walk up the stairs and away from this.

“I don’t want to bother you with my playing,” he offers weakly and squares his shoulders when Kurt bites his lip unhappily, stepping closer until there is almost no space left between their bodies.

“You haven’t bothered me in the last twelve years, why would it change now?”

“I don’t know, sir,” Blaine answers quietly. Up close, Kurt looks tired and wary and it hurts Blaine to realise that he spent so long avoiding Kurt’s closeness that he didn’t know about it. 

“Please,” Kurt begs brokenly. It’s like a blow to the chest to see the man he loves and respect so much beg him for something that is so easily given if only Blaine behaved less like a spoilt brat. Which he is, he supposes, Kurt had always granted him every wish and showered him in love and affection. 

I’m sixteen, he wants to scream. I’m sixteen and I love you and want you so much, I want you to teach me how to take you apart and put you back together so you’ll never want anyone but me. I’m sixteen and willing and yours already why don’t you want me? It’s not like I’m Finn who doesn’t care for Schuester’s maleness and only gets excited when he gets to go down on Mrs. Schuester and afterwards brags about her soft, red hair and her milky skin for hours. I just want you!

“I’m sorry, I was just being a brat,” is what he says instead. “It won’t happen again.” He smiles and leans up slightly to press a kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth like he has done for as long as he can remember. “Good night, Kurt, I’ll see you at breakfast.” He keeps his smile on until his back is turned to Kurt as he walks up the stairs. Kurt calls for him, but it’s quiet enough that Blaine can pretend to not have heard him and Kurt doesn’t call a second time.

~~~

Breakfast is a quiet affair but Blaine tries his best to appear as happy and carefree as he had been only a month ago. 

“Do you want me to play for you?” Blaine asks when they have finished. Kurt smile is blinding and he loops his arms through Blaine’s and leads them towards his study. 

It’s familiar, to sit at the piano with the sun on his neck and play for Kurt who gets lost in his sketches or tries not to grow frustrated over the bookkeeping. It takes away the hurt to know that Kurt must not only find him unattractive but possibly revolting to never have even tried to take Blaine to bed. To not even have kissed him. It just doesn’t make sense. He knows Kurt is attracted to men, he knows Kurt likes him and he also knows that he has a good hygiene and Kurt knows because Kurt raised him, and he is not unattractive, he gets enough looks and the occasional hand on his ass to know. 

“Do you think Finn resents me?” Kurt interrupts his thoughts. Blaine startles, his fingers drawing a dissonant sound from the piano. 

Kurt is frowning slightly at his papers, his shoulders drawn up in the way Blaine knows means that he is insecure and lonely. Blaine bites his lip and quickly makes his way towards Kurt, runs a hand over his shoulders in a soothing motion. 

“Why would you think that? For what?”

“Because until Carole married my father, he was an only child. He wouldn’t have been fostered and then they married and he was given to the Schuesters because I am older than him, making him the younger child. And he was ten when he was fostered, not four like you, he knew better.” 

“Better than what?” Blaine asks confused. He goes to see his parents twice a year for about a week and he is always eager to return home to Kurt. 

Kurt shakes his head.

“He doesn’t resent you,” Blaine offers when Kurt doesn’t add anything. “He may not be attracted to William Schuester but they’ve become friends and he loves it when he gets to go to bed with Mrs. Schuester. I’m also pretty sure he’s never been alone with Schuester. And it’s not like he got put with someone like Ms. Sylvester. I think Becky really is the only person with whom it would have worked out!”

“I couldn’t imagine having anyone but you either,” Kurt says softly and covers Blaine’s and on his shoulder with his own. 

“You’ll get someone after I’m gone I’m sure!” Blaine says, swallowing against the pain. Two years left. “How exactly did my parents convince you to take me? There must have been a dozen other parents that wanted you.”

Kurt dips his head back and grins. “Don’t you remember?” he asks cheekily and laughs when Blaine shakes his head. He thinks his earliest memory is of Kurt teaching him how to play an easy lullaby on the piano. He remembers sitting on Kurt’s lap and Kurt’s soft voice singing along while he pressed Blaine’s finger carefully to the right keys. He remembers Kurt’s smile and how warm he had felt.

“I didn’t want to foster, not yet and maybe not ever, I was too young and I wasn’t sure if I could handle raising a small person. I turned down every offer and it made the rounds. You parents invited me over under the pretence to discuss a new winter wardrobe. I was getting angry at them for tricking me when you peeked out from behind the curtain on your father’s office. You grinned at me and then hid behind the curtain again but you started to play peek-a-boo with me, grinning so brightly. You were adorable, the cutest and when you got bored of hiding and jumped on my lap, I was gone. As if I could ever resist you!” Kurt finishes fondly and cups Blaine’s cheek. 

“I did that a lot, didn’t I?” he asks, ignoring the way his chest feels too tight. “Hiding behind curtains?”

Kurt chuckles, his eyes soft and fond. “You would run from your nanny and the maids and hide in my study, I’d pretend I didn’t know and when you got bored and wanted my attention you’d run to me and crawl into my lap or cling to my leg, no matter who I was with. It’s how you started spending your time in my study. And after a few months I let go of your nanny and took you here with me and let you play in the corner.”

“No wonder I’m so spoilt!” Blaine grins and Kurt rolls his eyes and runs a hand through Blaine’s hair. 

“Do me a favour and see that they start lunch in the kitchen, I’m getting hungry.” 

“Of course,” Blaine answers and straightens, runs a hand over his hair to flatten it again.

Kurt has already turned back to his work, not paying Blaine any attention.

~~~

When Chandler turns up the third time in a week for dinner, Blaine claims an upset stomach and asks to be excused from the table. 

Kurt shoots him a surprised look because Blaine had been whining about how hungry he was not twenty minutes ago, but lets him go. 

Blaine politely inclines his head in Chandler’s direction, who barely stops his inane chattering, and leaves them alone. He had always thought Kurt found Chandler annoying and only tolerated him because the chattering was better than getting on Chandler’s bad side but apparently he had been wrong. He falls face-first onto his bed and buries himself under the covers not even bothering to take off his sweater. He had dreamt of turning sixteen since he was fourteen and he had heard Sebastian’s bragging about his fosterfather and realised what it meant. His stomach is twisting and turning from disappointment and shame that he is the only one in his circle of friends or acquaintances or probably anyone their age who wasn’t good enough for their fosterparent’s bed. 

He curls into himself and pulls the covers over his head, fights back the treacherous tears that threaten to spill. 

He must have dozed off because he comes back to awareness from the feeling of Kurt’s careful fingers running through his hair and feeling his forehead. 

“How is you stomach, sweetheart?” Kurt asks in a low voice, running the back of his hand over Blaine’s cheek.

It still feels as though Blaine has swallowed a chunk of lead but he smiles. “I’m fine.” 

He barely listens when Kurt starts to chatter about how he will have the maids prepare some broth and some heated stones and does Blaine want another blanket or a pillow or a story. It makes Blaine feel six years old again and that’s the last thing he wants. To be six in Kurt’s eyes. 

“I’m fine!” he snaps harshly, interrupting Kurt mid-sentence. Kurt looks at him, stunned, mouth parted and red and Blaine wants to kiss him so badly. “I’m fine, I’m sixteen, if I need anything I can call for the maid!” Blaine adds angrily and throws the blankets back, grabs his pyjamas and steps behind the screen to change. He blinks away the tears that well up in his eyes and changes blindly. He drags the curtains closed and shakes out his pillows and blanket, ignores Kurt who is still frozen on his spot at the edge of Blaine’s bed. 

“Baby,” Kurt says tentatively as Blaine settles back into the bed. 

Blaine clenches his jaw. “I’m not a baby, Kurt, I’m sixteen,” he says from between clenched teeth and roughly adjusts his blankets, bats Kurt’s hands away when they reach out to help. He lies down and turns his back to Kurt, closes his eyes. But he can’t relax, not with Kurt so close and so infatuatingly oblivious. 

“Blaine,” Kurt pleads, his voice cracking. “I don’t understand what’s wrong. You’ve been so weird lately.” 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Blaine snaps. 

He feels Kurt’s startled reaction through the mattress but he doesn’t turn around, keeps his eyes squeezed shut. He knows he is behaving like the child he claims not to be. But- he just wants Kurt and he really doesn’t want to see Chandler every day, doesn’t want to see Kurt and Chandler together every day. 

“You know I would do anything to make you happy, Blaine.” Kurt says slowly. “But if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, how can I help?”

“Anything?” Blaine asks and turns around, locking their gazes together.

Kurt nods, a hopeful smile playing around his mouth. 

“Will you take me to bed with you?” Blaine asks, challenging, as he sits up.

Kurt blinks stupidly at him. “What?” he asks, his voice high and nervous. 

Blaine snorts and lies back down again. “Blow the candle when you go, please!” he says and closes his eyes. At least know he knows that Kurt would never consider him. Maybe he should take up Sebastian on that offer. At least then he’ll know something about sex before he gets shipped off to marry some old man or some giggling girl to further his parents’ social standing. 

He could even go to Chandler and let Chandler fuck him and drop something about how crazy Kurt would get if Chandler let the fact slip and only he will know how furious Kurt will get. He pulls a face at himself. No. He wouldn’t do that to Kurt. No matter how hurt he is, he could never be cruel and intentional harmful to Kurt. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers, chocked. “Blaine, sweetheart. Look at me, please?” 

Reluctantly, Blaine turns his head. “I love you so much,” Kurt mutters, leaning towards Blaine and brushing a few stray curls off his forehead. “And I don’t want to sleep with you because of some social obligation, it would break my heart.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine says patiently, feeling light and relieved and happy. He cups Kurt’s cheek and smiles. “I love you.” 

“I know,” Kurt says because sometimes he can be as dull as an ox. “I love you, too.” 

Blaine snorts a laugh and leans up, pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a soft kiss. “No. I love you!” 

He feels Kurt draw a shuddering breath and then he is pushed down into his bed, Kurt’s lips covering his and his tongue licking against the seam of Blaine’s lips. Blaine lets out a gasp, overwhelmed by finally, finally kissing Kurt, and wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck, pulling him closer. 

He is hard already and he moans when Kurt settles his body above him, pressing their hips together. Kurt uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine gasps, his hips pushing up and he feels Kurt’s cock alongside his. He licks against Kurt’s tongue and lips, clumsily tries to figure out what Kurt likes, pushing his hips up against Kurt insistently. He lets his hands trail from Kurt’s shoulders to his arms, muscles bulging under the simple dress shirt he is wearing, down his back where the muscles shift deliciously with every movement. He grasps Kurt’s ass, squeezes and moans and pushes up with another squeeze, gasping and tensing as he comes. He has to break the kiss to catch his breath but Kurt is just staring at him, his hips twitching against Blaine’s like he is trying to hold still but can’t quite manage. 

“Go on,” Blaine pants, pressing a short kiss to Kurt’s lips, squeezing his handful of ass. Kurt’s hips stutter and he gaps, pushing down against Blaine. “Come on,” Blaine repeats, rolling his hips up. It’s enough encouragement for Kurt who starts thrusting again, his face flushed and screwed up in pleasure. Blaine feels like an idiot, watching him with a smile. He runs one of his hands under Kurt’s shirt, the other urging him on by pushing and squeezing against Kurt’s ass in the rhythm of his thrusts. It feels good to watch Kurt fall apart and only urge him on. He slips his other hand under the waistband of Kurt’s trousers and pushes against his crack curiously. 

“Blaine,” Kurt moans and comes, hips stuttering, hiding his face against Blaine’s neck. Blaine grins stupidly at the ceiling, lazily petting Kurt’s hair.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Kurt mutters slowly, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips when he rolls off Blaine. He twines their hands together, rubbing circles with his thumb. 

“I want to see you!” Blaine mutters against Kurt’s lips, pressing in for another kiss, and then another. Blindly, he tries to unbutton Kurt’s shirt and rucks Kurt’s undershirt up. He pushes Kurt’s shirt off his shoulders and unbuttons his trousers, crawls above Kurt to pull the undershirt off and the trousers down. Kurt smiles indulgently, petting his hair, so Blaine takes it as encouragement, kissing along Kurt’s rips, rubbing his chest and nosing at his bellybutton, pressing soft kisses along the line of hair that leads down to Kurt’s groin. He’s getting hard again and he moans against Kurt’s belly, licks his hipbone. He squeezes Kurt’s thighs, pushes them apart slightly so he can lie between them, runs his mouth over the damp cloth of Kurt’s underwear. 

Kurt hisses above him. “Blaine!” he moans. “I’m too sensitive, come back up here,” he gasps when Blaine bites the crease where his thigh meets his ass, pushing a hand under Kurt’s underwear to cup his ass cheeks. 

“Sweetheart!” Kurt gasps and arches off the bed slightly. “Are you hard again?”

Blaine nods against Kurt’s thigh, sucking small kisses into the soft flesh there. He really wants to suck Kurt’s cock, and he’ll have to wait for it but that doesn’t mean that he has to leave Kurt alone. 

“How about-“ Kurt gasps. “How about you come up here and kiss me and I’ll turn over and you can get yourself off against my ass. Come on, baby.” Kurt is panting again, clearly turned on but his cock is still mostly soft. Blaine rubs his cheek against it on his way up, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips and swallowing his protesting groan. He lets Kurt pull his shirt over his head and push his pyjama bottoms and underwear down, groans when Kurt wraps his hand around his cock and gives it a couple of quick strokes. 

“So pretty,” Kurt mutters and flicks the head of Blaine’s cock before letting go. “Go on and grab your lube, sweetheart!” Kurt says and pushes Blaine away. Blaine scrambles to grab it from the drawer of his nightstand and turns back to Kurt, grinning when he catches Kurt’s soft smile. 

“Love you,” he whispers, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. 

Kurt smiles and turns onto his stomach, the sinuous curve of his ass and the smooth expense of his back lain bare before him. He is suddenly happy for Sebastian’s big mouth and that he would always use way too much detail when talking about his fosterfather. 

He spreads the lube over Kurt’s ass, dipping his finger into the cleft of Kurt’s ass and pressing kisses to the small of his back. His cock is hard and leaking against his thigh but he barely pays it attention, pubbing his thumb over the tight pucker of Kurt’s hole and the way it slowly relaxes until he can push his finger in just slightly. Kurt is gasping and panting into the pillows and it makes Blaine giddy and excited for more, for when he will be better at this and make Kurt fall apart completely. 

“That’s enough, sweetheart!” Kurt finally gasps when Blaine pushes his finger in to the first knuckle, aimlessly slapping at Blaine. 

Blaine rips his eyes away from the way his finger disappears inside Kurt’s body and looks up to meet Kurt’s gaze. It’s the one that means Blaine better do what Kurt wants, the one where only one eyebrow rises. He carefully pulls his finger free and crawls up over Kurt’s body, presses a kiss to his mouth, trailing his lips over Kurt’s cheek and neck. 

He pushes his hips down, his cock sliding against Kurt’s ass. His head drops forward between Kurt’s shoulderblades and he doesn’t really hear Kurt’s encouraging crooning, takes one of his hands and presses his cock down against the slick skin of Kurt’s ass, pushing the head between the cheeks. His hips stutter when the tip of his cock catches against Kurt’s hole. He gasps and thrust thoughtlessly before he manages to catch himself. He is panting against the back of Kurt’s neck and he can see Kurt’s hips twitch up against him ever so slightly and wonders if Kurt is hard again. He holds the tip of his cock against Kurt’s hole and pushes down, fucking against the tight rim until the tip of his cock slips in. He comes, surprised at the tightness and heat around him and slumps down onto Kurt, hips rocking as he spills messily over Kurt’s back. 

He falls onto his back, out of breath and loose-limbed, reaching for Kurt. Kurt comes willingly, pressing kisses to his lips and running his hand over Blaine’s chest and thighs, mumbling nonsense. 

He whines in protest when Kurt wraps Blaine’s hand around his cock, twisting their joint hands around it. “I wanted to blow you,” he mutters, pushing their lips together. 

“Another time,” Kurt says breathlessly, flicking Blaine’s thumb over his cock. “Now pay attention to how I like it.” 

Blaine’s eyes slip to where their hands are entwined around Kurt’s cock, pulling and twisting around it and his mouth waters at the sight, the wet glistering head and the dark red length that feels so hot to the touch. He wants it in his mouth. He moans and nibs at Kurt’s lower lip, slowly getting used to the upside-down feeling of jacking Kurt off. Kurt’s hips stutter and his breath catches when he comes and Blaine kisses the moan off his lips, pushing his hand through the mess on Kurt’s stomach. 

“You need to take a bath,” he whispers and smiles lazily at Kurt. 

“Go to sleep, Blaine,” Kurt mutters, not opening his eyes. Blaine presses himself against Kurt’s side and closes his eyes.

~~~

“Why are you nervous?” Kurt asks softly, calmly running his hand over Blaine’s arm.

“I don’t know?” Blaine offers and Kurt just laughs at him and presses their lips together. 

“Nothing to be nervous of, alright, sweetheart?” he says reassuringly and takes Blaine by the hip, drawing him closer before rolling over onto his back. Blaine scrambles to not squash him and thankfully manages to push himself up on his elbows without hitting either of them in the head. 

“You made me come with your fingers in my ass yesterday, baby, what makes you think I won’t like your cock?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine says, running his hands over Kurt’s stomach, pushing their hips together. Kurt wraps his legs around his waist, thrusts up to meet him. Their cocks slide together, the sensation still making Blaine gasps.

“You know I love your cock, in my mouth, in my hand, against my ass or my thigh or my hip. Trust me, I’m going to love it inside me. When you’re fucking me. Come on, baby!” Kurt says breathlessly, running a hand through Blaine’s hair. 

Blaine hides his face against Kurt’s neck, rutting against Kurt for a moment, smiles when Kurt grabs his ass and holds him there. 

He blindly gropes for the lube, slicks his finger. It really is nothing new by now but he is still nervous. What if he is bad at this and then Kurt will leave him? He bites his lip and noses against Kurt’s hair.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Kurt mutters softly and spreads his thighs further.

Blaine obeys, leans up to kiss Kurt’s lips quickly, before slowly pressing the first finger in. Something loosens inside Blaine’s chest when Kurt moans and rocks up, tight and wet around Blaine’s finger but not as tight as the first time they had done this. 

It’s a familiar spiel after that, the way Kurt gasps and moans and pushes back against his fingers, smiling softly at Blaine whenever their eyes lock, the way he grins when Blaine gives into the urge and ruts against Kurt’s hip. 

“Okay, enough,” Kurt finally gasps, wrapping his lube-slick hand around Blaine’s cock. Blaine drops his head on Kurt’s shoulder and bites his lip, squeezing his eyes together to keep from coming right then. 

Kurt throws his legs over Blaine’s shoulder and pulls him close, cupping his face and smiling reassuringly. “Come on, sweetheart,” he says, dragging his thumb over Blaine lower lip. “I want you so badly.” 

Blaine nods and guides his cock to Kurt’s entrance, pushing forward slightly. He hesitates when he meets resistance but Kurt is pushing his hips up, head thrown neck to expose his lean, pale neck. 

“Go on, baby, more!” he pants. Blaine presses forward carefully, surprised by how easy he slides in. He holds himself on shaky arms once he’s bottomed out, panting and shaking and trying very hard not to come and embarrass himself. 

“So good,” Kurt praises him softly, cupping his face and leaning up to press a quick, breathless kiss to Blaine’s lips. “So very good, my love. Now you just have to move!”  
Blaine tries, he tries very hard not to give into the sensation, the tight, wet heat, but it’s a lost cause and barely manages two thrusts before he loses rhythm and ruts into Kurt like an animal in heat. 

Kurt moans below him, clinging to his shoulders and pushing up against him, and it only takes another few thrusts and Blaine comes, pushing ininin and sagging onto Kurt bonelessly. 

Kurt lets him stay for a moment, panting wetly against his chest, before he pushes at Blaine’s head, catching his attention.

“Can you keep going?” he asks and it takes a moment for Blaine to understand what he means. He thrusts experimentally and gasps at the way it almost hurts. 

“Then pull out and use your fingers!” Kurt says, panting, his face flushed and his hair messy. Blaine watches him squeeze his eye shut when he pulls out, catches the relieved sigh when he pushes his finger inside. It’s wet, wetter than it ever was before. Blaine moans and drops his head onto Kurt’s hip at the thought of his come inside Kurt, marking him his. He turns his head and lazily mouths at the length of Kurt’s cock, pushing his fingers inside Kurt again and again, pressing against his prostate with every other thrust. 

He sits up and sinks his mouth over Kurt’s cock, licking and suckling at the head. 

Kurt groans and thrusts up, panting and gasping. Blaine spreads his legs and kneads his thighs, taking away his leverage but it still only takes a few desperately weak thrusts of Kurt’s hips for him to come, arching off the bed and gripping Blaine’s hair tightly. 

Blaine swallows quickly, slowly moving his fingers inside Kurt in the way he know he likes, wipes a few drops of come off his mouth before scooting up and catching Kurt’s lips in a kiss. 

Kurt pulls him closer, twisting their legs together and pulling the blankets over them.

“See,” he says softly between kisses, “wasn’t bad at all.” 

~~~

“What are you doing?” Blaine gasps, quickly closing the door behind him and turning the key. 

“This is my room, my love, and the only person who would enter unannounced is you,” Kurt says, throwing Blaine an amused glance over his shoulder. 

“Yes, but you’re naked. Why are you naked?” Blaine splutters, his gaze flickering between Kurt’s legs and his ass and his eyes. 

“To see what you would do with it.” 

Blaine’s jaw drops. “I can?” he asks softly, taking a tentative step closer. 

Kurt grins at him and then turns back towards his magazine. “Whatever you want, my sweetest.” 

“But-” Blaine starts to say. Kurt’s chuckle interrupts him. 

“We’ll have to see if you manage to catch my attention. But go ahead.” 

Blaine is already half-hard and he quickly undresses and climbs onto the bed behind Kurt. It’s tempting and he doesn’t resist, pushes his hips down against Kurt’s ass a few times. 

Kurt doesn’t react and Blaine hadn’t really expected him to, but it feels so good, the soft flesh of Kurt’s ass against his cock, easing some of the urgency. 

He noses against the soft hair on Kurt’s back and sucks tiny kisses there. “What if I want you on your back?” he mumbles against Kurt’s skin, biting down slightly. 

“What if this is not about your wants?” Kurt answers nonchalantly. Blaine kisses him softly and rubs their cheeks together. “What if it’s something I want and you are going to give it to me or you’re going to have to make do with you right hand for a couple of weeks.”

“What, you think it’s hard to figure out what you want when you couldn’t be more obvious?” Blaine mutters and pushes a dry finger against Kurt’s hole. They’ve been doing this long enough for Blaine to know how much Kurt loves to get fingered until he is gasping and panting and utterly wrecked. 

“What are you waiting for, then?” Kurt asks, canting his hips up and pushing the magazine off the bed. 

“I don’t think I’m going to do that,” Blaine mutters, sucking at Kurt’s shoulder. He’s learned not to leave hickeys where they are hard to hide but he also knows how much Kurt loves it when Blaine leaves marks on him. 

“Have fun with your right hand,” Kurt pants, holding Blaine against his shoulder, rolling his hips against the mattress. 

“I think you misunderstand me, darling,” Blaine mutters. “You forget that while you’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with, I have friends. Friends who talk. Friends who give me ideas.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt sneers, not amused. Blaine chuckles at his disdain and spreads Kurt’s legs with his knees. 

“Sebastian,” he confirms and draws back, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt’s vertebrae, slowly travelling lower. 

He stops at the small of Kurt’s back, sucking a hickey into the skin, palming Kurt’s ass. “Have you figured it out yet?” he asks.

“I gave you permission, didn’t I?” Kurt answers, already breathless. Blaine grins against the soft flesh of his ass, bites down carefully. “And I’ll get what I want either way.”

“Except by the time I’m done with you, you won’t even care about my fingers in your ass, you’ll just want my cock, fucking you.” 

“You’re a bit full of yourself, aren’t you? Especially for someone who’s never rimmed anyone before,” Kurt says confidently, but his voice is shaking with arousal. 

Blaine bites his ass again, relishes the squeak of protest Kurt lets loose, and palms his ass, pulls the cheeks apart. He noses at the cleft, breaths in the clean smell of Kurt’s soap and is almost sad Kurt washed away the evidence of their morning. He flicks the tip of his tongue against the pucker and pushes down slightly, surprised that there is a slight give so easily. 

Kurt thrashes against him, whining softly. Blaine grins against his ass and holds him down, licks at the rim softly, altering between broad strokes and quick pushes. It’s almost better than fingering Kurt, the way he wrings below Blaine’s mouth and how Blaine has both his hands to hold Kurt down and spread his legs and squeeze his ass. He nips at the flesh of Kurt’s ass right next to his hole and grins at the violent reaction, listens to the noise Kurt makes. Always so noisy when Blaine is near his ass. 

He almost wishes he could use his fingers but he has a promise to keep and Kurt is not nearly gone enough. As much as he wants to slide a finger inside Kurt, lick him open at the same time and hear him whine like he always does when Blaine massages his prostate. He loves to make Kurt fall apart. 

Blaine gets lost in it, the non-rhythm of making Kurt fall apart with his tongue, the feel of Kurt’s ass and his balls hot in Blaine’s hands. Kurt sobs in relief when Blaine finally pushes a finger inside him. He stretches him quickly and effectively and pushes in at once, making Kurt yelp and push back against him. 

“Blaine!” Kurt gasps, craning his head around and grabbing Blaine’s head to press their lips together in a desperate kiss. Blaine moans into his mouth, fucking roughly into Kurt. 

He loves how desperate he can make Kurt, how Kurt loses all control, how he can make this wonderful and talented man fall apart so easily. 

He pulls Kurt’s hips up and wraps his hand around his cock, jacking him off in time to his thrusts. It doesn’t take long and Kurt comes, pushing back against Blaine and the sudden tightness sends Blaine over. 

“I love you so much, you brat,” Kurt mutters and pulls Blaine close, kissing him breathlessly. “And I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” 

“I can always ride you,” Blaine pants, stealing another kiss. 

Kurt laughs. “Because it’s going to be such a hardship for you.” 

Blaine shuts him up with a kiss.


End file.
